Stories of the Rapture Family
by xXJenniChanXx
Summary: A Spin off from 'Stories of Rapture' detailing the struggles of the surviving characters during Bioshock 2. If you haven't read 'Stories of Rapture' this will just probably confuse you. -Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Landon woke with a jerk as he heard screaming from outside his door, he grabbed his shot gun and ran out to see what was going on. It was mass chaos. Splicers running rampant threw the base slaughtering anyone they could catch. He started shooting them, in a frenzy, his mind racing. Why was this happening?

Suddenly his arm was yanked back causing him to drop his gun, a rope was digging into his skin, and then another rope circled his torso, and another bound his legs.

"GET OFF ME!"

"ATLAS!" Jimmy shot the splicers that were holding Landon down and ran for him, but was cut off by more splicers.

Landon grabbed his gun. "Run! Jimmy! Get out! Just get out!"

Jimmy ran and Landon was shot by a leadhead splicer. He screamed falling back, and hissing in pain. Then shot the splicer in the face. They were everywhere, there was no where to go. What the hell was going on? Why was this happening!

He was overpowered by the splicers and tied up. They dragged him along cursing at each other.

_This is wrong... why capture me? That's not what splicers do... I can see they're all wearing butterfly masks and pins. That means they're with Lamb..._

When they finally stopped he saw her; Sofia Lamb.

"Hello, Atlas."

Landon was furious, he wanted to rip her head off.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but an example must be made. You are an agent of the 'self', you and your band of thieves."

"That's bullshit! We never stole anything from you!"

"Oh no? Food, tools for your little 'bathysphere project', all stolen from us."

"From splicers."

She shook her head. "That is irrelevant, you steal from one of us you steal from all of us; the entire Rapture Family."

He glared at her. "That's your excuse for killing all those people! You make me SICK!"

Lamb carefully pushed back some of her hair and sat down. "I understand your pain Landon, but your brought this on yourself."

Landon went cold.

Lamb continued. "Yes, I know who you are. Landon Barker. Son of Joey and Nichole Barker. Who now holds the name of Atlas. At first I thought you actually might be him, but after meeting you I knew the truth. That's probably why Jennifer never let me see you before her... degeneration."

_Jennifer... what about her? And Jimmy? Walter? What happened to them? Were they all..._

"I've brought you hear to give you a choice Landon. Serve the Rapture Family and our goals, or be made an example of. It was not you who started the pilfering and thievery, but... her, so I will give you a chance to redeem yourself."

He spat at her, not thinking twice about it. "Fuck you!"

She closed her eyes for a moment "Take him away."

Landon was lifted up and dragged along Lamb's splicers laughing and kicking him on the way. They took a rope and threw it around a pipe and forced him to stand on a platform, wrapping a noose around his neck. Then they pushed him off the platform.

Landon's neck didn't break in the fall, they splicers let out a cheer as he struggled, dangling in the air.

Then five security bots flew out and opening fire on the splicers. The rope was released and he fell choking. He felt someone grab him, and a familiar voice yelling at him.

"Get up! Quickly!"

He was still gasping, when he got a good look at his rescuer. "T-Tenenbaum!"

"There is no time, hurry!"

He stumbled along after her, she lead him threw many twists and turns before reaching an hidden elevator. Tenenbaum pressed the button and Landon was stumbling over his words as he passed out from everything that had happened.

When Landon awoke he saw girls, Little Sisters, but they were human... one of the girls saw him and ran to Tenenbaum pulling on her dress, and pointing at him. She gave him a weary smile and brought him a drink.

"Finally awake? Good we have much to discuss, and I'm sure you have many questions."

He guzzled down the water, then took a moment to rub his sore neck. "You're back!"

She nodded. "Yes, am I back."

"Why?"

So Tenenbaum explained to him what he didn't already know.

About Sofia Lamb kidnapping girls from the surface to brainwash and eventually sacrifice them for her cause. And because of this Tenenbaum chose to return. She considered herself responsible, and was not going to let Lamb get away with it.

"But why do all this?"

Tenenbaum shook her head. "I don't know. I was hoping you would tell me."

"I have no idea... but before I do anything else I have to..." He choked, he still couldn't wrap him mind around what happened, Tenenbaum touched his shoulder. "What is it?"

"We had a base... a... home... Lamb destroyed it... I have to know if anyone survived..."

She nodded. "I understand." She opened a desk drawer and have him a health pack, a gun, and a radio. "I will keep in touch, and help you along the way. But... I must ask you to do something for me as well..."

He nodded. "What is it?

"There are many little ones in need of rescuing that I cannot reach. If you can I would like you to do that for me." She reached into her bag and pulled out a red vile. "By using this you can free the Little Sisters from Sofia Lamb."

He took it. "Alright. I'll do what I can."

She nodded. "Thank you, and Landon... be careful."

Landon left Tenenbaum and the girls behind, before he left one of the girls gave him a candy bar.

"What's this for?"

She looked down sheepishly. "Payment..."

"For what?"

She pulled out a picture, pointing at the young boy in the picture. "For finding my brother. He went missing. Tell him Lucy wants him to come back, and I'll never bug him again, okay? Please?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah Lucy, I'll keep an eye out for him."

Lucy hugged him, and ran back to the others as the door closed and locked.

Landon headed back to 'home' praying that he would find something left.


	2. Chapter 2

When Landon finally made it back home he couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was in ruins, bodies were scattered all over the courtyard. Blood spattered on the ground and walls. And he knew them all.

He had lived with some of them from the very beginning, ten years ago...

He ran to the bedrooms praying for the best, more bodies, and more blood.

But no Jennifer, Jimmy, or Walter. He didn't see the new boy Antony's body either, or Brendan.

But lying next to Jennifer's bed was Crystal...

Landon's hands were shaking as he lifted Crystal up and placed her on the bed. And covered her up with a sheet, then he did the same for the others. Forcing himself to find every one and take them to that room and lying them down. Next to each other.

After that was done he pondered what weather to try seal the room, or cremate the bodies.

His blood boiled at the thought of Lambs lackeys or slaves defacing his friends... his families bodies...

So Landon found some gasoline and poured it all around the room, by the end the floor and the ends of the beds were soaked, and then he carefully made his way to the doorway, and looked back at the sight...

"I... am so sorry... Sofia Lamb will pay for this... I promise you!"

He lit a match and threw it into the room, quickly backing away from the door and taking a broken pipe beating the manual lever to the door until he was sure it wasn't going to open. Then he sat and waited. For a while he could feel the heat that radiated on the other side of the door. He knew the fire wouldn't spread to the rest of the hideout because all that fire in that room would use up all the air before that happened, before long it would be smothered. And besides that the men who made Rapture took in account that it was possible a fire would spread uncontrollably threw Rapture if given the chase, so the ground and walls are made of materials that can't burn, and the only real way to start a fire is with kindling or gasoline.

Landon was silent for a long time; he hoped to find flowers or something so that later he might come back and pay his respects. But for now he had to find the others... and kill Sofia Lamb.

Landon took out the radio. "Tenenbaum? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I want you to keep an eye out for a group of four or five, four guys and a girl."

"Alright, where are you going?"

"To find Lamb."

Tenenbaum didn't say anything, but he could feel that she wasn't too happy with his plans...

Before he left the hideout he went upstairs in hoped of finding a key code Antony had whipped up to help him in his search. It worked like any genetic key except this one was a all access pass, unlike that other ones that open only one door, or bathysphere. But, unfortunately, they were all gone. Either his friends had them... or Lamb did...

Luckily the splicers didn't take their time raiding the place, because under the desk was a door to the basement, where all of their weapons and supplies where stored. He filled up on all he could carry, ate some food, packed it all up and left.

He decided to catch the train out of the area, it wasn't safe but it was better then swimming out of there.

He was almost to the train when he heard someone yelling. He ran to find out what was going on.

A Big Sister was attacking a man. Landon opened fire on it, and it screeched at him, jumping on him, and jabbing it's needle into his arm. The other man shot it too, and it ran off.

The man Landon helped pulled him up. "Are you okay?"

Landon nodded as he began to wrap his wound. "Yeah, fine."

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting someone normal down here."

Landon paused. "Down here? Who are you?"

The man straightened. "My name is Mark. Mark Meltzer. I'm looking for my daughter Cindy. She was brought here by that thing."

Landon was stumped for a moment. "Then you're from the surface."

Mark nodded. "Yes."

Landon was dumbfounded for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Your daughter."

Mark glared at him. "What do you mean?"

Landon shook his head. "I mean her being kidnapped..."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, right, sorry. But do you know where I could find her?"

Landon shook his head. "No. If she was brought here by the Big Sister she could be anywhere in Rapture."

"Big Sister?"

"Yeah that's what those things are called. My names At-... Landon by the way."

"Yeah, right, Landon. Sorry to be so-"

Landon stood up. "No I understand."

Mark let out a bitter laugh. "No offense, but I doubt that."

"I'm looking for someone I... love too. She's out there somewhere. If you're planning on saving your daughter you'll need to learn what's what around here. Follow me."

Landon started a fire trying to warm himself up. "Take a seat."

Landon told Mark about the Big Daddies, Little Sister, and finally the cause of both of their grief.

"So that woman I keep hearing over the intercom is behind this?"

Landon nodded. "Yes, don't know why, but she's the master of all the Big Sisters."

"All? So there's more than one of those monsters?"

"Afraid so."

"Jesus..."

Just then Tenenbaum chimed up over the radio. "Landon, I think I've found them!"

"What!"

"A group of five! Four men and a woman? That is what you're looking for?"

"Yes! Yes! Are they alright, do they look hurt? Where are they?"

"No, they look fine. If you take the train downtown you may be able to catch them."

Landon stood up. "Look I- you-"

Mark stood up too. "Let's go."

Landon ran to the train station, Mark close behind him.

"Here we are These trains can take us to other parts of the city, but only the older parts to get to the rest we'll need bathyspheres."

Mark just nodded, and Landon got the feeling he really wasn't paying too much attention.

They climbed onto the train and Landon got it going. It was a long awkward ride. Landon couldn't get his mind off of his friends.

"It'll be a while until we get there." Landon pulled out some of his food and water. "Here, and get some sleep if you can. It's rare to find a place to rest here to take advantage of times like this, okay?"

Mark nodded, taking the food offered to him. "It takes a lot to survive here huh?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"How long have you been here?"

Landon sighed. "Since I was born I guess..."

"You've spent your entire life in this... place?"

Landon stared out of the window. "It wasn't always the wreck it is now... when I was a kid... it was really beautiful..."

"It's hard to imagine."

Landon laughed. "Yeah, no kidding. Eat and get some rest okay?" Mark pulled out his wallet and stared at the picture inside, a little girl with blond hair. Probably his daughter Cindy. Landon leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the train.

He woke up to the train stopping. He was a little disoriented, the stood up, stretching. "Mark?"

Mark was sitting across from him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Uh... yeah?"

"We're here. You ready?"

Mark nodded, grabbing his gun. "As I'll ever be."

The two ran off the train. "Tenenbaum, are they still here?"

"Yes, keep going that way and you'll reach them in no time at all."

He looked back at Mark. "After this, I promise we'll find your daughter."

Mark nodded. "Thanks."

As the two headed for the hotel that Tenenbaum had seen them, suddenly then doors in front and behind them shut and locked.

"Landon? What's going on!"

"I- I don't know!"

"**Well. Landon, it seems you're going to be more troublesome then I had though."**

"Is that Sofia Lamb?"

"Yes."

"**No matter, soon you will no longer be a concern. Goodbye Landon Barker."**

Lambs voice faded from the intercom as a loud screech echoed through the air.

"Shit, she's sicking the Big Sister on us!"

"What do we do?"

Landon started placing trap bolts on the floor. "Just get ready! Buy some ammo!"

Mark ran to the vender as Landon scrambled to prepare for the Big Sister's arrival. Then He heard two screams, sending Landon's blood cold.

_There's more than one..._

"Shit! Tenenbaum! Can you open the doors?"

"No, but I can send you some help... Landon... I'm- I am sorry... I-"

Just then he heard another shriek and then Mark. "She's here!"

Landon was tackled by one of the sisters, he began bashing it over the head wildly as they were both shaken by Mark shooting the Big Sister from behind, the first one shrieked and jumped back as the other one started shooting fire at them, which caught his coat on fire. He cried out as he ripped off his coat before the flames could burn him, then threw it at the Big Sis, catching her on fire. The security bots Tenenbaum had sent were twirling around, but seeming to cause no damage. Landon loaded his grenade launcher and opened fire on the Big Sister, until the first one fell.

"YES!"

"You did it! We're almost-"

The other Big Sister ran at Mark cutting him with her syringe, Landon went to shoot her but he was out of grenade launcher ammo.

"Fuck!"

Landon ran to Mark, shooting the Big Sister with a shotgun, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"I'm out of ammo!"

Landon pulled the trigger of his shotgun a few times. "Me too!"

"We can't kill her... we're-"

Then a roar broke out, and from the balcony above Landon could see a Big Daddy. It jumped down and attacked the Big Sister! It stumbled and waved its drill at them menacingly. Landon could see blood trickling all around it, and from its 'eyes'.

"What's going on?"

Landon shook his head. "I dunno, but let's take advantage of it!"

Landon and Mark ran to the door trying to hack it, but nothing was working. They could hear the fight between the Big Sister and the rogue Big Daddy escalating.

"It's no good. I'm sorry Mark... I can't hack this... no matter who wins that fight, the winner will..."

"DAMNIT! There's got to be something we can do!"

As Mark kicked the door sparks shot out at the bottom, slowly working its way up in two straight vertical lines. Someone was cutting through the door! 

Landon grabbed Mark and pulled him back as the door was burst open, and in the dust stood Brendan holding some explosives.

"Atlas! Let's move!"

The three ran from the room to a large elevator, Brendan pressed the button and they headed down.

"Brendon... it's good to see you!"

Brendon smiled and patted his shoulder. "You too. I'm glad you made it." His eyes turned to Mark. "Who's this?"

"A friend, I'll explain more later but until then. Mark Meltzer. Mark this is Brendan."

Mark nodded a hello as they reached the bottom and left the elevator Brendan went ahead first.

"Atlas?" Mark whispered.

"It's a sort of alias I took... to... sort of give people hope. Jennifer thought it would be better than throwing a know-nothing kid out there and saying 'hey follow me!' you know?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah I get you, so who's Jennifer?"

Landon sighed. "Someone very important to me."

Brendan opened a door and called. "Hey everyone! You'll never guess who I found!"

Inside Jimmy, Walter, and Antony stood up, and ran out to greet him.

"Thank god. I thought you'd been killed in the raid!"

He shook his head. "No, but just barely. He looked around. "Where's Jennifer?"

"Jennifer?"

Landon heard something from the other room and ran to it, inside was a young woman... but it wasn't Jennifer. He turned back to the others. "Who the hell is this?"

Walter rubbed the back of his neck. "Her name is Katie... she helped us escape from Lambs splicers."

"When I heard what Doctor Lamb was planning... I couldn't just-"

Landon cut her off, his heart racing. "Where the hell is Jennifer!"

They were all silent. Then Antony looked him in the eye. "We were cornered, we were separated from Jennifer in the fight... we lost her."


	3. Chapter 3

"You lost her! What the hell do you mean you LOST her!"

Antony didn't back down. "If we had stayed we would have been slaughtered! What were we supposed to do!"

"You should have kept an eye on her! You should have-"

"She was always a burden on everyone! And you can't expect us to die for her!"

Landon knew he was right, but he didn't want to accept it... "She's not dead..."

Walter touched his shoulder. "Landon..."

"She's not dead!" He ran for the door but Jimmy stood in his way.

"What about home? What about Crystal! What's going on Atlas!"

"Atlas! Goddammit! I WAS NEVER ATLAS! I just told you I was so you'd listen to me!"

Jimmy was shocked then he shook his head. "But home? And Crystal?"

Landon sighed. "She's dead... Lamb's splicers killed everyone else... We're all that's left."

Jimmy stood in disbelief. He turned his back to Landon and slammed his fist on the door frame.

"DAMMIT!" Tears began running down his face. Landon realized that now Jimmy was feeling the same way he was... he and Crystal had been together for the last few years, and now she was gone.

"Jimmy..." Landon touched Jimmy's shoulder, but he pushed Landon's hand away.

"When do we get her?"

The others stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Lamb. When do we go after Lamb?"

Walter shook his head. "We don't."

"WHAT!"

"It's suicidal!"

"She KILLED our friends! She DESTORYED our home! She has to die!"

Jimmy turned to Landon. "What about you! Atlas or Landon whoever the fuck you're supposed to be!"

Landon looked away. "Yes."

Walter let out a exasperated sigh. "Unbelievable!"

Landon turned away from the others. "I'm going after Lamb, I promised Mark I'd help him find his daughter. Whoever wants to come with us can. We're leaving in an hour."

Landon went outside and bought some cigarettes. He had gotten into the habit over the past two years. Mark came up to him. "Landon... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it... we still have to find your daughter"

Mark nodded. "Thank you."

"Get some ammo. Wrap up your wounds from the fight. We're leaving soon."

Landon stood in the doorway Antony was talking with Brendan, Landon walked over to him. "Do you have the Bathysphere keys?"

Antony shook his head. "No... They were all taken by Lamb."

"We have to get them back."

"What?"

"When this is over we're leaving this place. For good."

A Brendon and Antony stared at him for a moment then nodded. "But exactly how do we do that?"

"We infiltrate Lamb's hideout and take them back... after we deal with Lamb."

"You're going to kill her!" The girl who saved the others glaring at them. She was wearing a butterfly mask...

"That woman has to PAY for what she's done!"

"But she's not doing it to hurt people! She's doing it to save-"

"IF YOU'RE WITH LAMB THEN GET THE HELL OUT!"

She flinched, and Walter stood in front of her defensively. "Landon that's enough!"

"And you can go with her!"

Landon stormed away, he didn't want to hear anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where do you think Lamb is anyway?"

Landon shrugged. "I don't know..."

Antony grabbed him, forcing him to a halt. "You send us out to kill Lamb and you don't even know where she is!"

"That doesn't matter now. We're going to Fontaine Futuristics to try to find Mark's daughter."

"What?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "When the Little Sisters are gathering ADAM they travel all around the city, it's impossible to track a certain one. But I figure there has to be a place where they keep the sisters when they aren't gathering ADAM and Fontaine Futuristics is our best bet."

Antony let go of him. "And with any luck Lamb will be there too."

"That's the idea."

Jimmy pushed past them. "Then let's go to the station."

The six of them stepped onto the train, and Brendan started it up. "We should be there in about fifteen minutes. If we don't run into trouble."

"You heard him, fifteen minutes to prepare. Use it wisely."

The train took off with a jerk and they all began to steel themselves for the fight ahead...

Jimmy fell asleep immediately, and Walter just stared out the window. Antony was working on something, Landon couldn't see what but small sparks flew by every once in a while. Brendan pulled a sketchbook from his bag and started to scribble. Brendan was a great artist, but for some reason gave it up to be a mechanic. But his most prized possession now was a small portrait of a pretty young woman. On the back was taped in small handwriting 'Holly Shore' Landon figured it must have been an old girlfriend. Then there was Mark, who was staring off into place... his leg bouncing up and down. He was scared... scared for his little girl...

"Where are you from Mark?"

Mark looked up. "Uh, New York..."

Landon stopped... he didn't know what New York was... Mark sensed this.

"It's a city in the US."

Walter chimed in. "You've come a long way then."

"Yes... I have..."

The train car felt heavy with their troubles. Landon could feel the weight of all that had happened in the past 24 hours...

Their home was gone...

Their friends were gone...

Jennifer was...

Landon had always kept hoping she would pull threw. He kept praying she would somehow wake up... stroll in and light one of her god awful cigarettes. She was the one that gave him hope. Now he had none. This city had taken that from him.

Andrew Ryan... Fontaine... Sofia Lamb... in the end they're the same...

He would never forgive them...

Landon woke up to the train jerking, and fell to the ground. The train was squeaking, and shuttering, trying to move forward, but something strong was holding it back

"What's going on!"

Antony grabbed him helping him get his footing. "Something's attacking the train!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know...! It was moving too fast!"

Out of the window Landon saw a black figure glide through the water, then after a few moments of silence he heard banging on the ceiling leaving bents in the top.

"What the hell is it!"

Then everything was quiet again... until a black figure smashed into the glass at the controls of the train.

"SHIT! It's a Big Sister!"

"She's trying to break in!"

The Big Sister punched the glass again, and again water was spraying into the train.

**"...Hello? Can anyone here me? Hello?"** A voice over the radio!

"Hello!"

**"You're in the train aren't you?"**

"Yes!"

**"Get into the back of the train and seal the doors, quickly now!"**

For a moment they didn't know what to do.

"You heard him!"

They all ran back into the passenger car, and closed the door. Brendan started sealing it with his blow torch.

"Hang on!"

A few moments later the entire train car shook. Throwing all it's passengers back, and then it lurched forward, gaining speed.

"We're going too fast!" Mark shouted.

Jimmy fell back against the doors. "Jesus Christ... do you feel that? The train's coming loose! We're gonna fall off the track!"

Landon screamed. "Just hold on! Hold on!"

Landon couldn't see outside, he could only pray. He could feel the train coming loose shifting from one side to the other. All they could do was hold on for dear life.

After a few seconds Landon felt the train come loose from the rail above and start to fall.

He flew forward as the train started to flip, and was knocked unconscious when it crashed so suddenly.

"Landon...?"

"I think he's coming around..."

When Landon opened his eyes he saw his friends standing above him, but they weren't in the train anymore, they were in the station. He sat up and saw the train flung off the track, crashed into a wall. It had lasted just long enough to get them to safety. He fell back and let out a sigh of relief.

Walter was examining him. "You hit your head pretty bad. Do you think you can stand?"

He touched his forehead, and pulled himself up. "Yeah... I'm good..."

Landon saw an man walking up to the group. "Who's he?"

Jimmy placed a hand on Landon's shoulder. "He's the guy who saved us from the Big Sister."

"Yes, my name is Elliot Bastone. It's a pleasure."

Landon shook his hand. "Yeah, thanks for the help."

"Of course."

Landon looked around. "Where are we?"

"Fontaine Futuristics."

Landon nodded. "Then we've made it."

Mr. Bastone nodded. "Might I ask why you came?"

"We're looking for the Little Sisters... and Sofia Lamb."

Mr. Bastone seemed uncomfortable. "Ah, yes."

"Do you know where they are?"

He looked away. "Well... yes and no..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark asked, irritated.

"Well I know where... but not exactly..."

Mark kept pushing. "And where are they!"

"They're... underneath Fontaine Futuristics... in a holding facility called 'Persephone'..."

Mark grabbed him. "How do we get there?"

He looked away. "From here... I don't know... the old way was destroyed. And the only other access I know of is only available to Big Daddies..."

Mark pushed him away. "Dammit!"

"But I know one man who might know a way in!"

"Who?"

"It's... former owner Augustus Sinclair..."

Jimmy groaned. "And how are we supposed to find him!"

"I've heard he's held up at Ryan Amusements."

Landon shivered. He had been there before when he was a kid. He saw it with his mom and dad, and when he saw the hand rip open the top of the man's house he'd gotten so scared he's jumped off the ride to hide. All the other kids made fun of him, but he remembered his mom hugging him. They bought him some ice cream to make him feel better.

"So how do we contact Sinclair?"

Mr. Bastone motioned to the security booth. "Follow me."

They went in with him and Mr. Bastone started punching in something into the control panel.

Mark was on edge, Landon patted his back. "You okay?"

Mark shook his head. "We're so close to Cindy... but I... I feel so powerless..."

"We'll get her Mark. And we'll get her home. I promise."

Mark nodded. Not seeming so reassured.

Mr. Bastone turned to Landon. "Alright, you should be able to get through."

Landon spoke into the control panel. "Hello? Mr. Sinclair? Can you hear me?"

At first there was nothing. **"This is Sinclair, and who is this?"**

"My name is Landon Barker, sir, I need your help to get into... 'Persephone'..."

**"Do you now? Where are you?"**

"We're in Fontaine Futuristics now."

There was a moment of silence. **"I probably could tell you how to get there, but... what's in for me?"**

"What?"

**"What are you offerin' in exchange for my valuable information?"**

Landon didn't understand. "I don't have anything to give!"

**"Then there's no real reason for me to help you out. Sorry sport. Better luck next time!"**

"Wait! Listen! We have to get down there, my friend's daughter is there, and Lamb is there! We HAVE to get down there dammit!"

He heard laughing. **"Calm down son, now what did you say about Sofia Lamb?"**

"She's down there... in Persephone..."

**"And what do you want with her?"**

Landon felt his face burning. "Her. Dead."

**"Well now, why didn't you say so kid. Now that sounds like a good deal to me! I'll give you the directions, and you kill Lamb. That sound good to you?"**

"Yes."

**"Well then, pack your bags son. You're headin' to Persephone."**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Get ready kid, I'm not going to repeat myself. There's a secret entrance into Persephone but to open it you'll have to get to the basement and start up the generators. But it'll take a massive jolt of electricity to get that puppy started. You get all that sport?"**

"Yeah, I got it, but how do I get to the basement?"

**"There's an elevator a little further in, but you'll probably have to hack it to get it to go down."**

Landon sighed. "Okay, is that all?"

**"Yes, that's about it. Remember your part of the bargain kid."**

"No problems there."

Landon turned to the others. "Did you get that?"

"Yeah."

Landon grabbed a gun. "Search the place, look for the elevator."

They spread out in groups, Antony and Brendan, Walter and Jimmy, Landon and Mark. Mark looked back at Mr. Bastone. "Are you coming?"

He shook his head. "I- ...No... I can never go back there... too many... bad memories."

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Bastone sighed. "Persephone was a holding facility for people Andrew Ryan considered to be enemies of Rapture... I was also incarcerated... terrible things happened down there... TERRIBLE things... now that I'm finally out... I will NEVER go back there..."

Mark stiffened. "What terrible things?"

"They used the prisoners down there for experiments. Sinclair rented the inmates out for plasmid trials... so many died, others went insane. And some were forced into servitude... as the monsters you know as Big Daddies..."

"What about my daughter? And all the other little girls?"

"Whatever Sofia Lamb is doing to the Little Sisters... is beyond me. But no doubt it's not pleasant..."

Mark grabbed Landon's arm. "Let's go."

They ran into the facility Mark never slowing down. "Damn! Where is it!"

"Calm down, we'll find it!"

"I can't calm down! Not after what that WOMAN did to my daughter..."

"It's okay Mark..."

"No it's not! I SAW her... my little girl... she was drinking blood and... oh god Cindy..."

Landon didn't know what to say, and he knew nothing he could say would help Mark... OR his daughter. The only way he could do that, was by saving her from Lamb.

"Landon! We've found the elevator on the top floor, Antony's working on it now."

"We'll be right there."

Landon and Mark went to the top floor where the others were waiting.

"You know for a big company this place is really small." Jimmy called out.

Mr. Bastone handed Antony another tool. "This is only half of the building, the lower half in inaccessible at this time. Not that you'd want to go down there."

Landon butted in ."Why not?"

"Because it's being controlled by a man named 'Gilbert Alexander' or as he likes to be called 'Alex the Great'! He's, unfortunately, gone very mental."

"Then we'll do our best to avoid him."

"I've got it!" Antony called out. "It should take us to the basement now."

"What about the other elevator?"

Antony stood up. "Not sure, it's not broken. I think it might be stuck at the bottom."

"Right, let's go."

The elevator was small so they had to go down one at a time. Landon was the last. "You sure you won't come?"

Mr. Bastone shook his head. "Yes. But... good luck."

"You too." Landon stepped in the elevator and pressed the button.

But when he was half way down it slowed to a stop.

Antony's voice came in over the radio. "Landon? Landon, what's going on in there?"

"I don't know!"

Then Landon caught sight of something moving in the darkness. Then a Big Sister emerged from the shadows and punched the glass outside the elevator. But it looked different than any Big Sister he's seen before. It was taller, and on its left hand was a shotgun mounted on its arm.

**"Hello Landon." **Sofia Lamb again, over the radio. **"You've proven yourself to be quite resourceful. But no longer."**

The Big Sister let out a screech. **"At first I was skeptical about using**** such an older specimen for the Big Sister process, I thought there would be some complications, but it was a complete success. She's not as fast as the others, nor can she use plasmids, but she has far more fire power ****than**** any of the**** others. As a form****er little sister, I thought this fate was fitting..."**

Landon's heart was racing. What was she talking about?

**"She failed to kill you on the train but I doubt you'll be so lucky this time..."**

The Big sister grabbed the elevator and ripped it out of the wall, with Landon inside and threw it. Landon jumped out just in time to land on a beam. He heard the elevator crash below as the Big Sister came at him again, trying to stab him with the needle on its arm.

He ran back jumping from one beam to another. Trying to dodge the needle, then when he was across from her she lifted her arm and pointed the shotgun at him.

His mind was racing. What was Lamb trying to...

He lost his footing and fell back just as the Big Sister opened fire, then it jumped off the beam coming after him. Landon hit the water below hard. The beam wasn't as high as he thought and the water broke his fall but it still hurt.

The Sister landed on him, forcing him down under the water, drowning him.

He looked up at her from the water; Landon lifted his leg up and pushed it off him, and ran out of the water.

But he was tackled again, and the Sister grabbed his neck and started choking him.

He struggled, trying to breath, trying to push the Sister off if him.

"N-no..." He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

All of a sudden his head hit the ground. He could breathe again. He weakly looked up, the Big Sister stepped back.

"What..."

**"What are you waiting for?" **Lamb over the radio...

"Get away from him!" Mark shot at the Big Sister, and it retreated...

Walter ran over to him, taking care of his wounds. "Can you stand?"

Landon couldn't move, he was feeling light headed, and he was having trouble breathing. "Oh... my god..."

Antony, Brendan, and Jimmy ran in. "We got the generator started!"

"Jesus Christ! Landon? What happened?"

"Walter lifted his head up. "Landon are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"It's her."

"What?"

He grabbed Walter's shirt. "That Big Sister! I know it sounds crazy but I know...!"

"Know what?"

"It's Jennifer... that thing is Jennifer!"

Walter stared for a moment. "You're just flustered from the-"

"No! It's her! What Lamb said... oh god it's her!" He stood up. "I have to follow her!"

"What about Persephone?" Jimmy asked.

Landon stopped and looked at Mark. "I..."

Mark shook his head. "Do what you have to. You got me this far, I'll take care of the rest..."

Landon nodded. "Okay, but take someone with you."

"I'll go." Jimmy announced.

"Me too." added Antony.

Landon stood up and offered his hand to Mark. "Good luck."

Mark took it and shook his hand. "You too."

Mark, Jimmy, and Brendan continued down to the basement, and Walter and Brendan followed Landon the other elevator.

"Can you get this thing working?" He asked Brendan.

"Yeah, give me a minute."

Landon sighed as the radio came to life. **"Landon... if I... if anything happens to me, please would you try to help Cindy? In any way you can?**

Landon was going to reply when he heard Jimmy over the radio. **"It won't come to that! Landon, when you get done up there meet us down here alright?"**

"Will do, until then; be careful... and save a piece of Lamb for me..."

**"No problem."**

The doors to the elevator sprang open. "Got it, let's head up."

Brendan went in first. Walter sighed. "Landon... are you sure about this?"

"Yes... I don't know how else to- to explain it but I... I know it's her- I can't just... I'm sorry Walter..."

"It's fine... but what are you planning to do once you find her...?"

"...I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Bastone looked shocked when he saw them. "You're back? I heard explosion, what happened?"

"We split up..."

"Why?"

Landon felt sick. "We were attacked... by a Big Sister..."

"My god! Are you all alright!"

"Y-yeah we're all fine..."

"Then what's wrong..?"

"Landon thinks that the Big Sister is one of our friends."

Mr. Bastone stared at Walter for a moment, then at Landon. "Are you sure."

"Yes! It's all my fault she was captured by Lamb! I have to save her!"

"How do you expect you'll do that."

"He doesn't know."

Landon glared at Walter. "If you're so sure there's no way then why don't you go with the others!"

"Because you're gonna get yourself killed chasing after a BIG SISTER!"

"She didn't kill kill me before!"

"And you're willing to risk your life for that!"

"YES!"

Mr Bastone pushed them away from each other. "That's enough!" He stared at Landon for a moment. "Are you sure you're willing to risk your life?"

He nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Mr. Bastone looked away, and sighed. "Years ago I created a serum to restore a Big Daddies mind."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I made it a few years ago, to help a friend of mine..."

"And what happened to this... friend?"

He looked away. "The serum worked... however it was too much for him. He... killed the Little Sister he was with... attacked me too. I lost my leg." He lifted his pants leg to reveal metal. Walter cursed, Landon had no idea, he didn't even walk with a limp.

Brendan whistled. "May I?"

Mr. Bastone nodded, and slipped off his shoe, Brendan examined the fake leg. "This is incredible, I've never seen anything like it!"

He smiled, sheepishly. "I made it myself, I'm afraid it's rather crude, but it's better then running around with a stump."

Walter shook his head. "But- uh if he attacked you then the serum was a failure."

"That's what I thought, at first, but over lengthy examination I realized the problem wasn't with the serum, but the subject. My guess is that he'd been a Big Daddy for so long the strain... was too much for him."

"Well Jennifer's only been missing for a few days!"

"Then there might still be time, of course this is all just speculation."

Landon felt hope. "Alright, so what do I do?"

"Well... I'll need... a blood sample."

"And how the hell are we suppose to get that!"

He sighed. "That's the problem."

Walter let out a cynical laugh. "Wonderful!"

"You'll have to find a way to hold her down long enough to get a proper blood sample."

"How? She's too fast!"

"And strong!"

Mr. Bastone sighed. "I don't know..."

Landon looked away, trying to think. After a few minutes. "I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?"

He pulled out his radio. "Tenenbaum? Can you hear me?"

After a few minutes. **"I am here, what's wrong?"**

"It's... it's Jennifer... Lamb turned her into a Big Sister."

**"... What would you have me do?"**

"We've met a man who has a way to restore her free will, but for it to work we'll need a blood sample. We need a way to draw her out and hold her down long enough to get it."

There was a long silence. **"The holding I cannot help you with, however the drawing out I do know. According to the Little Ones the Big Sisters were created to retrieve stolen ADAM from splicers. Find some Little Ones, and get them away from the Big Daddies, then set them free with the tonic I gave you. You will get the ADAM and the Big Sister will come."**

"What if it's not her?"

**"Sophia Lamb sent her after you before, yes?**

"Yeah."

**"Then I believe she will again. When you free the Little Sisters, send them to me. We've marked some of the Little Sister vents, they will lead them to me."**

"What about the other vents?"

**"They will take them to... wherever Lamb is holding them."**

"Right, thank you."

He turned to the others. "Okay. One problem solved. Now, how do we hold her long enough to get the sample?"

Brendan sighed. "Maybe I could freeze her. Charge it up and then blast her, she'll be frozen for a few seconds and that may be long enough to get her."

Brendan had spliced up long before he met Landon, but as a rule of the house there was no splicing. Period. Brendan had no problem with that. He wasn't addicted to the stuff... yet.

Landon hated to admit it but he might have to ask Brendan to splice up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. One winter blast wont drive me bonkers."

"Thank you. Okay that sound good to everyone?"

"No, it doesn't." Walter. "For all you know that Big Sister isn't even her, and now you want us to fuck around with the Big Daddies!"

"You don't have to come!" Landon was already loosing his cool.

"Good! 'Cause I'm not!"

"Fine by me!"

Walter stormed away, and took the elevator back down.

Landon kicked the wall. He didn't want to admit that Walter could be right. He didn't know. He could be risking their lives for nothing... and Mark needed his help...

But if it was Jennifer he couldn't leave her.

Landon pulled out the red vile Tenenbaum gave him, and drank it, then turned to Brendan and Mr. Bastone. "Okay, let's find some Little Sisters!"


	7. Chapter 7

Landon started looking around for a Little Sister, and it didn't take him long to find one. She was gathering ADAM from a corpse and the Big Daddy was close by.

"It's a Rosie." Brendan murmured.

"What?"

"It's a Rosie model. Most of them are destroyed now, the new models are Rumblers."

Landon stared at him for a moment. Brendan always got excited about those sort of things. Sometimes he'd forget that those things used to be human. Landon wished he were so lucky. Because now to get to the sister he'd have to kill that man... whoever he was...

Landon tried to imagine he was a louse, a lowlife. He tried to pretend that the Big Daddy used to be a jerk with no friends, or family, and everyone hated him and wanted him dead.

"Dammit..."

Brendan sighed. "Don't think about it, we're puttin' that poor man out of his misery. We're savin' his sister. It's for the best."

"Yeah... probably..."

The three of them set up traps along the hallway where the Big Daddy was then they shot a few rounds at him and lurched him into the hallway. He hit the electrified bolts, but kept running at Landon, he was too far gone to realize they had set a trap. And by the time he's reached Landon he was dead.

The Little Sister screamed, and ran over to her fallen father, begging him to get up. Crying wildly.

Landon walked over to her and she ran, but Brendan got in her way, blocking her path. "It's alright, we ain't gonna hurt you."

But she didn't understand. She just fell to her knees and cried. Landon wrapped his arm and her stomach and picked her up.

"So how are you supposed to... uh... you know... get the ADAM out?"

"Your guess is as good as mine..." He sighed, and then closed his eyes, thinking about the ADAM. He felt his arms tingling, and reached out to the Little Sister. He could see the veins in his arms light up, spreading through his body and as he touched the girl's forehead, she began glowing too.

He could feel the ADAM rush into him. He'd never tasted ADAM before... it was amazing... he felt alive, everything was so vivid and bright. It hurt his eyes and made him blink. But the electricity flowing through him was unbelievable.

He put the girl down, and she thanked him... did she even understand what just happened?

"C-come on... we'll take you somewhere safe."

She took his hand and he brought her to a Little Sister vent that Tenenbaum had spoken of and lifted her up to it, she pulled herself in and disappeared inside.

"Okay that's one down. And not even a scratch." Brendan declared stretching.

"You just get ready for the Big Sister... we never know when she'll come."

"Right, let's just hope that it's the one you want."

They found another Big Daddy and set up the trap again. Then when the sister was done with her corpse Landon shot three shots at the Big Daddy. It roared and charged, straight through the trap bolts, but this one kept coming! Landon was hit with the side of the Big Daddies drill, he flew into a wall. Disoriented.

"Hang on!"

Landon heard shooting, and he stood up, trying to see. He grabbed his gun and fired wildly at the Big Daddy, who charged at him.

The pain was unbearable, he saw his arm tear to shreds, and pieces of it fly off and sprayed the walls with his blood. He screamed and fell away from the Big Daddy , gripping the stub that was left of his right arm.

"LANDON!"

"Good God, boys! Run!"

He stumbled, slipping on his own blood. He tripped and fell. Turning around to see the Big Daddy come back, and stand over him. Then as it pulled back it's drill, revving it up, it was shot, and caught on fire!

"Get him out of there!" Walter shot at the Big Daddy, gaining it's attention as Brendan grabbed Landon and dragged him away from the Big Daddy. When they were far enough away Walter retreated, prepping his medical supplies.

"Get him on the table, now!"

Brendan and Mr. Bastone, lifted him and put him on the table. Walter started taking out his equipment.

"Give him something to bite on, we don't have time to give him anesthetic."

Brendan ripped a part of his sweater and put it in Landon's mouth as Walter tied off his right arm so slow the blood flow, and Mr. Bastone tied him down.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll have to cut off some of the flesh, and bone. I'll need a cleaner cut before I can fix him."

"Jesus Christ..."

Walter began to saw off the messy gore that was Landon's arm. Landon screamed and struggled against the straps. He screamed in agony until the pain finally knocked him out.

When Landon woke up he was on a cloud... everything was hazy... he saw an IV in his arm...

His arm was gone...!

He tried to sit up, but Walter pushed him back down. "Calm down... you're going to be okay..."

Walter pushed back Landon's hair from his face. "Enjoy the drugs, that was the last I got. It won't last too much longer..."

Brendan ran into the room, and there was a little girl with him... holding blood bags.

"That crazy German twist sent us over the blood."

"Good, let me see it."

Walter took the blood and the little girl stared at Landon in horror.

"Who... do I... know you...?"

She looked away. "I'm Lucy, remember?"

"Lucy... y-yeah... I remember..."

"Did you find my brother?"

He shook his head. "No... I'm sorry."

Walter came back and hooked Landon up to the blood. Lucy walked over to him. "That's okay..."

She stared at his arm; her eyes were wide with shock and fear. "Does it hurt?"

He shook it head. "Not right now..."

"Oh..."

He looked around at Walter. "Could I get some water?"

"Sure, Brendan could you-"

Lucy stood up. "I'll get it!"

He saw Lucy walk away and Walter started changing the bloody bandages. Landon almost vomited when he saw what was left of his arm.

"It's okay! It's okay..." Walter quickly finished wrapping the stump, and Lucy came back with a cup of water. He tried to reach up and take it but his arm was too heavy. Lucy lifted the cup to his lips and helped him drink.

"Thank you..."

Walter sighed, and looked at Lucy. "You'd better head back."

She nodded, and stepped down from the bed and walked outside. Landon looked back at his arm feeling sick. It was gone. Just like that. How was that possible? They were so careful, and it had worked before. So why then? What was he going to do now?

All of a sudden he heard a screech. His stomach sank and he forced himself out of bed.

It was a Big Sister.

"Shit! Of all the times-"

"Get inside, quick!"

Walter, Brendan, and Lucy ran inside, and with Mr. Bastone's help barricaded the door. Through the window he could see it.

"It's Jennifer..."

Brendan peeked out. "Are you sure?"

"Yes... Brendan, are you ready?"

"No, and neither are you! We go out there we die!"

"She's gonna get in sooner or later... we need that blood sample..."

The Big Sister pounded on the glass, shattering it, pushing her way in. Lucy screamed and ran to Landon. He grabbed her hand and grabbed a syringe.

"We don't have a choice here!"

Brendan injected himself with Winterblast and started charging up.

"This'll be over soon."

The Big Sister roared and finally broke through the wall grabbing Landon and throwing him. The syringe flew from his hand.

"NO! Damn!"

The Big Sister charged at him again and suddenly was encased in ice.

"Landon! Now!"

Landon ran for the syringe, but he fell. His legs felt like twigs. He heard cracking as the Big Sister started breaking out of the ice.

"Landon!"

Chunks of ice shot everywhere as she broke free and ran at Landon again.

"Stop it!"

Lucy ran in front of Landon, trying to stop the Big Sister. It grabbed her and jumped up to the ceiling.

"No! Leave her alone!"

Lucy struggled against the Big Sister. "No! Let GO!" She pulled out the syringe she'd picked up a few moments earlier and stabbed the Big Sister in the neck. It let out a scream and fell.

Walter ran over the Lucy and picked her up, running with her back into the lab. "We got it! We got it! Hurry! Brendan, hold her off!"

Brendan shot another blast at the Big Sister, and then ran over to Landon, helping him up and nearly dragging him along, away from the Sister.

After a minute they heard the shriek of the Big Sister. "It's coming!"

They continued down the hall and were tackled by the Big Sister. Landon fell forward, and fell down the stairs. They had collapsed long ago, and he grabbed on to the fabric, desperately trying no to fall. But he was losing his grip. He couldn't pull himself up.

"Landon, hold on!"

The Big Sister walked over to him and was about to stab him, when a needle flew into her neck. Landon saw Walter load a blow gun.

"Landon, I'm coming!"

Walter ran to him, and was about to reach him when the Big Sister fell forward pulling her and Landon off the edge of the stairs they fell.


	8. Chapter 8

Landon woke up to shouting; it seemed so far away from him. He didn't want to wake up, he adjusted himself and was forced awake by agonizing pain. He was face down on the ground and the Big Sister was next him, unconscious on the floor. At first he had no idea what is was that was hurting him, but when he tried to push himself up he fell, and realized his arm was gone. The anesthetic must have worn off.

"Landon! Jesus, would you answer me!"

Landon pushed himself up. "I'm... I'm here...!"

"Stay still! We're coming to get you!"

Landon pushed himself against a wall. He looked over to the Big Sister. He could see her breathing...

Despite the pain he was in and the voice in his head telling him what a terrible idea it was, he pushed himself over to the Big Sister. Hands shaking, he unlatched the helmet.

As he saw her face he felt his heart sink. It was her. But she looked wrong. The color of her skin was off, pale and clammy. He reached out, to touch her face- when her eyes snapped open.

They were no longer blue-ish green but blank, yellow orbs.

She hit him, sending him falling back. "No!" Landon saw her run off and around the corner. "Jennifer! Wait!"

He ran after her, even though his legs were shaking... the only reason he was still conscious was probably because of the pain he was in.

As he turned a corner, he found a dead splicer. In its hand was a pistol.

"Better than nothing." He muttered to himself.

Landon continued to run in the direction he thought he'd seen her go. His body broke out in a cold sweat, as his whole body started to tremble.

He fell down, leaning against a wall... when he heard an alarm.

"_**WHAT IS THIS?" **_Looking up Landon could see a flying turret... welded onto it, he could see a screen with a weird face glaring at him.** "What do we have HERE! A thief? An INTERLOPER! Well BOY! You won't find this place to EASY a MARK!"**

Landon's mind was racing for a moment, when he remembered what Mr. Bastone said about 'Alex the Great'.

"I'm.. I'm not here to steal anything!" He offered, feebly.

"**Oh? IS THAT SO? Well, if you're looking for a job you'll have work your way up! There's NO FREE RIDES here at Fontaine Futuristics!"**

The turret turned around and flew off in the other direction… Landon sighed and stood up, continuing down the hall, when he heard a screech.

Looking up, he saw Jennifer. She jumped down and started shooting at him!

He dodged the bullets and hid behind a pillar.

"**What have we HERE, another aspiring employee at Fontaine Futuristics? WELL, here we pride ourselves as an EQUAL OPPORTUNITY employer!"**

Landon was really starting to hate that thing. He looked at his pistol… She was coming closer.

Without her helmet, she was vulnerable…

Landon shook his head. He couldn't hurt her, no matter what happened, he _would not_ hurt her!

He stood and ran around the corner, to put some distance between them. He didn't want to lose track of her, but right now being near her was a death wish. They had successfully gotten a blood sample; he hoped that Mr. Bastone would be working on the serum…

He turned around, he could hear her coming towards him, but something seemed to be wrong. If she really wanted to, she could catch up to him and shoot him point blank. Landon was sure it was because she was fighting the mental conditioning. She'd fought it off before…

She'd told him about her time working for Fontaine. How, even back before she knew she had no choice but to follow his orders, she'd tried to find ways to play around it.

She was ordered to kill him by Lamb, and she was trying, but taking her sweet time.

He just needed to wait it out… though he wasn't sure how much longer he could do it. He was in a lot of pain. He went around another corner; he felt his legs buckle underneath him. He tried to catch himself on the wall… but he couldn't. He hit the ground, hard. He looked over at his right… arm.

He still wasn't used to the stump; he wasn't used to maneuvering without it…

"**UP and ATTUM M'boy! You won't earn your Holiday bonus LOLLYGAGGING! You're making a statement for HANDICAPPABLE people everywhere!"**

He REALLY hated that thing.

Landon pushed himself up, when he was kicked, hard, in the chest. For a second, he couldn't breathe; he felt a heavy boot on his chest. Looking up, he saw her.

"Jenn-"

Her pale yellow eyes, glowed dimly as she pointed the shotgun mounted on her arm at his head.

Landon stared into her eyes, there was nothing there…

That's when he saw Brendon.

He jumped up and tackled her from behind. She tried to flip him off, but he held on.

Landon was pulled off the floor by Mr. Elliot as Walter grabbed onto her arm.

"Do you have the serum!" He asked.

Elliot produced a syringe. "I did my best with the time I had."

"Good enough for me!"

Landon took the syringe; he ran forward and plunged it into Jennifer's exposed neck. There was a shriek as she staggered and crumpled to the floor. Brendan and Walter backed away, and for a minute all of them were still…

"**Hello! Hello? Can anyone hear me!"**

At first it didn't occur to Landon where the voice was coming from…

"**Dammit! Is anyone there!"**It was Jimmy!

Landon grabbed the radio. "Jimmy? What's going on?"

"**It's Lamb! We were ambushed! They took Meltzer, I can't find Antony! Lamb's splicers are everywhere! I need help!"**

"Get out of there! Jimmy, we're coming for you! Just hold on!"

There was no answer…

At that moment he saw Jennifer stand, before any of them could react; she leapt into the air. Climbing up the walls and out of sight.

"No! Dammit!"

Brendan stepped forward. "There's no time! We have to get down there!"

Landon nodded. "…You're right. Let's get out of here."

The four of them ran back to the stair case. The staircase to the upper levels were collapsed, but they had a rope to climb back up. Landon was last to be pulled up. They'd tied a noose at the bottom of the rope that Landon could slip his foot it while he held onto the rope and was pulled up.

Just before he was all the way up, that damn turret reappeared.

"**WHERE do you think YOUR going! You can't play hookie on your first DAY!"**

Landon just rolled his eyes. "I quit."


End file.
